Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate generally to controllers for powered systems, and methods of operation.
Discussion of Art
Examples of powered systems include stationary power generators, mining equipment, marine vessels, and vehicle systems. Modern vehicles, particularly industrial equipment, may contain multiple operating systems including computerized controls responsive to a large number of input variables. These powered systems may include only one fuel source. Engines may be optimized with respect to that single fuel source. For instances where there are a plurality of fuel sources for a single engine, these fuel sources may be used in discrete and static flow rates.
It may be desirable to have a controller and method for powered systems that differ from those controllers and methods that are currently available.